


Almost Hot Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and Draco go to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Hot Enough

Title: Almost Hot Enough  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: harry and Draco go to the movies.  
Word Count: 280  
Genre: Humor/Fluff  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)**hd_fluff** 's prompt #23: Movie Titles. I was a bit late, so I hope they include it!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Almost Hot Enough

~

Draco licked the salty butter off his fingers. “This popcorn stuff is good,” he praised. “What else is involved in going to the movies?”

Harry grinned, and took a sip of the pop they were sharing. “Well, a lot of people sit in the back of the room and neck,” he said with a wink.

Draco eyed the back row speculatively. “Mmmm, tempting, but no,” he finally said. “I want to see this movie because you said it reminds you of how we got together.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it’s remarkably accurate,” he said. “If I didn’t know better I’d say some Muggle knows about the wizarding world, but that’s impossible. It must be just a really strange coincidence.”

Just then the lights went down and Draco leaned close to Harry as they watched the movie.

When the lights finally came up, Draco was shaking. “Merlin, that really is uncanny,” he whispered. “D’you think someone from the _Prophet_ sold the story or something?”

Harry shrugged. “Who knows? Still, it’s all right. Everyone thinks it’s make-believe. See?” He pointed towards some children whose parents were ushering them away from the theatre.

“No, darling,” the woman was saying to a little boy. “There’s no such thing as wizards.”

Draco shook his head and looked up at the marquee that advertised ‘Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows’. “At least they got the bit about you dumping the Weasleyette for me right,” he said. “And the bloke playing me is almost hot enough.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Almost,” he agreed. “Let’s go home now, yeah?”

Draco nodded and they Disapparated, not noticing the wide-eyed little boy who had happened to be watching their spot.

~


End file.
